The practice of cooling individual bottles of wine in a refrigerator or in a bucket of ice is well known. In order to provide faster and more convenient chilling of individual bottles, such as wine bottles, specialized electro mechanical devices have been proposed.
One such device is depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 6,397,624 entitled ‘cooling apparatus’. Depicted there is an individual bottle cooler which consists of a chamber formed from a thermally insulative material. The chamber is intended to contain a mixture of ice and water. The device relies on ice. An impeller draws water through an aperture in the bottom of the chamber and forces it out through an exit port in the annular gap between the bottle and the inner skin of the container. The exit port circulates the water around the circumference of the bottle and chamber so that the flow of water is essentially circular when seen from above.